The Inquisitor and the Seeker
by black-rose495
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Ashaban Adaar and most likely Cassandra Pentaghast. There will be some NSFW in here guys.


"You do know they will be able to hear us? This tent is hardly soundproof."

Ashaban chuckled into Cassandra's neck then resumed kissing her, nipping at her skin and drawing quiet moans from the woman. "If they can hear us then it means they were _trying_ to hear us. And that I've done a good job."

He heard Cassandra sigh in annoyance. His mouth kissed lower and nipped at her exposed breast. He smirked into her flesh when he managed to steal another moan from her before earning himself a weak punch. "Well if you want me to stop I can do that too…"

"_Wait_."

Ashaban chuckled and pulled Cassandra's lips to his, his hand cradling her head as he kissed her. "What would you like kadan?"

She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to say exactly what she wanted, no matter how vulgar the words sounded leaving her mouth. He wanted to know exactly what she wanted so he didn't do anything she didn't want or like. Maker how she hated saying the words. They always sounded so…dirty coming from her and not written down on the pages of one of Varric's books.

"Take me Ashaban."

The qunari smirked and guided her to the bedroll, laying her down gently whilst his mouth claimed hers. "As my lady commands." His hands made short work of the rest of her clothing before he removed the bulk of his own as well, throwing the bundles to the edge of the tent. His hands trailed down her bare flesh, her stomach muscles trembling beneath his fingers. "Cold?" he chuckled, his fingers trailing lower still and sending more shivers across Cassandra's skin.

"You ass," she cursed breathlessly. His fingers danced along the waist of her underwear, teasing her. Knowing what he wanted Cassandra instructed him, "Lower." He barely held back his grin as his hand dipped into her underwear and a satisfied moan rewarded him. "More, please." He teased her lips apart and slipped his finger between her folds, rubbing her until he felt his fingers becoming slick with her juices. She lifted her hips and began pulling her underwear down, so Ashaban briefly removed his hand from her and helped her tug them off. Legs now free he spread them and admired the view, running a finger from her top to bottom before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean of her juices.

"Fuck you taste good. I'd _love_ a proper taste." Ashaban looked up at her hungrily and for a moment he seemed very much like a predator eyeing his prey. Cassandra nodded wordlessly, her gaze fixed on him, and watched him move himself so he sat between her legs.

Ashaban sat up to change how he laid when suddenly a rather sizeable problem made itself apparent. "I think we're going to have to rethink this Cass." Ashaban sat on his haunches, his horns dangerously close to tearing through the tent and his rear almost sticking out of the entrance. "If I do this how I wanna I'm gonna be advertising to the rest of our gang what we're up to." If he moved much more he would bring the tent down one way or another. "Not that we aren't already, but I doubt they wanna see my bare butt."

Cassandra sighed in frustration and propped up on her elbow. "Can't you do it another way? What if you lie down and I…sit on you?"

"My legs'll still poke out as well as opening the tent flap so everyone can hear you and potentially see us. I mean _I_ don't mind, but _you_…"

"No, perhaps not."

The warrior collapsed back onto their bedroll, an annoyed grunt passing through her lips as her head hit the pillow. "This is why you infuriate me at times. Aside from being distracting you are frustrating too. I need release now, but it seems I am not to have it."

Ashaban moved so he laid on top of Cassandra, his arms supporting his weight so he didn't squash her, and resumed his kissing up and down her neck. "If I recall correctly, I still have your desire to fulfil." He moved so he laid on his side, his head resting on one hand whilst his other instructed her to stay laid on her back before drifting back down to her apex. "Though first we need to loosen you up a little. I don't want to hurt you." His finger slid into her with ease and Cassandra arched into him. "Though you may not need as much preparation as I'd first thought."

Normally Cassandra would have made some kind of retort, but his finger crooked inside of her and any words trailed off into a low moan. She managed to hiss out "You ass" before she was lost again in a sea of pleasure, his finger crooking again and again until Cassandra was biting on her fist to try and retain at least some dignity and not let everyone at camp hear everything. Her efforts flew out of her mind the second Ashaban added another finger. Her hand fisted the bedroll beneath her and moan after moan tore from her throat as she climbed closer and closer to bliss.

Feeling her come around him Ashaban joked, "Hey, no going limp on me yet Cass. We've hardly started yet." He knew what she was like. He wanted her to last a little longer. They hadn't even gotten to the main attraction yet, and while it was obvious she was enjoying herself he still had so much more to give.

The Seeker chuckled breathlessly. He always did this. He tended to forget that her threshold for pleasure wasn't quite as high as the qunari women he was surely used to, despite his compliments that she was just as strong as one, and while she loved every second of it her limbs were less prone to follow instructions than normal. "Then perhaps - ah - we should stop this."

Ashaban crooked his fingers one last time then withdrew them from Cassandra. "Perhaps. Though don't think we're done yet kadan." His hands roamed over her bare skin, settling on her hips and flipping Cassandra onto her stomach. "Do you still want me?"

"Yes," she groaned. She needed him inside of her. Properly this time, not just fingers.

Working in what little space they had Ashaban moved so he was behind Cassandra and knelt, then pulled her up onto her hands and knees. He kissed along her spine until he reached the base of her neck. "I'm afraid there's not enough space to be quite as romantic as I'd like, so instead we're just going to have to rut like the animals we are. Any objections?"

Cassandra groaned, "Just take me already."

Ashaban nipped at her collarbone before moving back and settling his weight behind her again. He didn't waste time teasing her, instead sinking into her heat in one clean thrust. She cried out as he hilted himself inside of her, her back arching and her toes curling. "You okay love?" The qunari held himself still inside of her as she adjusted to his size. No matter how many times they did this it still took a moment for her to get used to him length inside of her.

After a few moments she replied. "Just move already. _Please_." Cassandra pushed her hips backwards, urging Ashaban to move. A growl rumbled in his chest and Ashaban's grip tightened slightly on Cassandra's hips as he pulled out and thrust back into her. Their tent was filled with the sounds of their coupling. Skin on skin, pleasured moans, low growls. He wasted no time in teasing either one of them, instead keeping his pace steady and powerful.

There was something about it all the primal male inside of him loved. Completely dominating his partner and claiming her as his. Having her complete trust to do with her as he pleased, whilst knowing that at the very word he would stop if she needed him to. Her bare flesh laid out before him to feast upon, her beautiful moans and breathy sighs which were music to his ears. It all stroked his male pride and drove him on again and again. His hands gripped her flesh. Her skin was so soft compared to his. He held her so tight he feared in the distant reaches of his mind that he would bruise her, but she seemed to care little as he used his grip to pull her to him again and again. Her flesh clenched around him, tighter until stars began to creep into his vision.

No. He refused to follow her just yet. She was still standing.

"I think they haven't all heard us yet Cass. What'd ya say we step it up a notch?"

She had no time to give a disgruntled retort. Any words were lost in her mind before they could even reach her mouth. He increased his pace, the qunari pounding into his human lover with determination. He would feel her come again. Her hands fisted the bedding, grounding herself as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. He was close. He needed to feel her, all of her. Ashaban reached out for Cassandra, pulling her body closer to his and holding her flush against him. "What do you want kadan?" His teeth nipped at her ear.

"Come with me Ashaban."

They remained frozen together, backs arched and hands reaching to anchor one another, their bodies joined as pleasure consumed them. When they could finally move the two of them disentangled and laid down on the bedroll.A series of slashes above them revealed the night sky outside and Ashaban sighed. "So much for not ruining the tent."

"You don't suppose they heard us, do you?" Cassandra had tried not to think about it, but now laid on the qunari's chest it was a hard thought to shake.

Ashaban chuckled and pulled the Seeker closer to him, a grin broad on his face. "Most definitely."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I most certainly am."


End file.
